Winterspring
(2,600) (1,625) (975) (650) Other (650) |level=55-60 |loc=Northeastern Kalimdor |pop=6,500 |capital=Everlook (3,000) |major=Starfall Village (1,500) Mazthoril (550) |minor=Winterfall Village (300) |affiliation=None }} Winterspring Valley is located in northeastern Kalimdor, east of Felwood and Hyjal, and north of Azshara. It is a cold land perpetually covered in snow, and holds both the goblin city of Everlook, old night elf holdings, and the traditional homeland of the blue dragonflight. Many wild creatures roam the beautiful landscape . However, the southern parts of the region have been completely taken over by demons. History Thousands of years ago, this valley upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal served as a place for the night elves to start anew in the wake of the Great Sundering. A realm of near-perpetual winter, the valley has long been involved in a struggle between malevolent blue dragons and the fearsome white frostsaber cats. During the events of Reign of Chaos the valley was in a rare period of springtime or summer with no snow to be seen anywhere. Getting There Winterspring can be accessed through Timbermaw Hold. To reach Winterspring, head through the hold entrance in the northeastern tip of Felwood and continue straight after the bridge. In order to pass through the hold without the Timbermaw Furbolgs attacking you, you will need to have reached at least unfriendly reputation with the Timbermaw furbolgs. There are several quests in Felwood which can be completed to raise reputation with them. Geography Winterspring Valley is above Moonglade and is the last stop along the road that winds up to Hyjal Peak. The valley is separated from Moonglade, lower on the mountain slope, by a thick, white cloud bank. Winterspring is a cold realm consistently covered with snow and frost. Once above the clouds, the air is crisp and clean and the sun shines often when the snow is not falling. The trees of Winterspring were bent and twisted into odd positions during the climactic Battle of Mount Hyjal. Many of the World Tree's massive roots are also exposed here, towering overhead like massive oak archways. This otherwise cold and serene place shakes with periodic conflict between the forces of the sorcerer-dragon Cobaltann and the night elves who strive to drive them from the slopes of Mount Hyjal. Snow cats, bears and other creatures of the wild are seen here on occasion, but only rarely due to the high altitude. It is a place of cold medium forest and rugged mountains. Both the Steamwheedle Cartel and the Night Elves have established bases in the region. Though there are no instanced dungeons or battlegrounds in Winterspring, there are several micro dungeons in the area. Maps and subregions *Topographic map of Winterspring Elite areas *Mazthoril *Darkwhisper Gorge *Frostwhisper Gorge Travel Hubs Flight paths from Everlook * Orgrimmar * Talonbranch Glade, Felwood * Bloodvenom Post, Felwood * Shrine of Remulos, Moonglade * Talrendis Point, Azshara Regions Adjacent to Winterspring Notable Characters Winterspring is home to several characters of note. At the Frostfire Hot Springs, Donova Snowden attempts to find out more about the taint that has affected the local furbolgs. On Frostsaber Rock, Rivern Frostwind enlists aid in providing food and safety for his pets in exchange for the secret to tame them. And high above Mazthoril, the matron protector Haleh sends bold adventurers into the deepest lairs of the black dragonflight in search of draconic artifacts of power. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Mountain Silversage ** Icecap (Winterspring is the only region you can gather it.) ** Black Lotus (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Leather ** Rugged Leather ** Worn Dragonscale (Skinning level 40-60 whelps/wyrmkin) ** Chimera Leather (Skinning level 50-55 chimeras, found in the western part of the zone) ** Warbear Leather (Skinning level 50-55 bears) ** Blue Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin, found in the southeastern part of the zone) ** Frostsaber Leather (Skinning level 55-60 frostsabers, found in the northern part of the zone) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Bears * Blue Dragons * Chimerae * Dragonspawn * Felbeasts * Felguards * Frostsabers * Furbolgs * Ghosts * Owls * Succubi * Whelps * Wildkin * Wolves * Yetis Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Darkwhisper Gorge Occupies a rather large portion of the zone. It holds elite demons of an approximate five-man difficulty who guard a non-functional entrance to Hyjal. Category:Forests Category:Kalimdor Category:Winterspring fr:Berceau-de-l'Hiver